The present invention relates to a storage and display case which is particularly useful for storing and displaying the paintbrushes used by an artist, or other instruments or tools.
Prior art paintbrush storage or display apparatus fail to satisfy the several needs of an artist because they are only capable of effectively storing paintbrushes, or displaying them, but not both. For example, known paintbrush storing cases are in the form of rigid enclosures, without any convenient means being provided for supporting the enclosure in angular or substantially vertical position. Yet, an artist, while painting, needs to be able to readily survey his or her available paintbrushes and for this purpose it is preferable to have the paintbrushes disposed obliquely or substantially vertically. Prior art paintbrush display devices, on the other hand, are typically in the form of mere easels and are not provided with paintbrush holding means capable of securely storing away a plurality of paintbrushes within the device without risk of intermingling the paintbrushes. In fact, the holding means of known, easel type, paintbrush disply devices are not even convenient for an artist who, while painting, desires to periodically change paintbrushes because such holding means cannot accommodate a plurality of paintbrushes of several sizes, are not capable of securely retaining the individual paintbrushes at discrete positions within the device until selected by the artist for use, and do not permit any particular paintbrush to be easily removed from the holding means, when desired.